The Wicked Truth
by shamie nii
Summary: So, here is another AU Naruto story from my own little made up timeline! I tried to take into account some suggestions from my previous story and hopefully you guys like it! It is NaruSasu and basically follows them struggling to set their relationship in stone while dealing with all the angst problems left behind by their past!


" A - Ah ..! Nngh ... N .. No ..! S - Sto - ah - Naruto!" Was all Sasuke could manage to get out as he felt the intense heat overwhelm him. His heart beating hard against his chest, threatening to burst out at any second as the creak of the bed brought him back and fourth from the edge of darkness. Sasuke was trying hard not to passout, but everything was overwhelming him all at once. He bit his bottom lip as he tilted his head back and cried out when Naruto's very swelled dick slammed directly into his sweet spot. He dug his nails sharply into Naruto's back, earning a grunt from the blonde haired male as Sasuke forced his eyes open to a half lidded gaze up at Naruto. Sasuke panted harshly as tears slid down the streaks already on his face. " Nar ...uto .." He managed to breath out, it was almost a plea for the other to allow him some relief. Naruto's fierce baby blue gaze met Sasuke's as he panted harshly as the two took a moment to gaze at one another before Naruto leaned forward and deeply kissed Sasuke. Sucking the breath from between them as he continued to thrust into the other. One of his hands pushing Sasuke's leg forward to get a better angle as Sasuke let out muffled moans and cries into Naruto's mouth. All he could do was hold onto Naruto, his nails scraping up and down the blonde's back and leaving rather obvious marks. It took a moment before the kiss was finally broken as Naruto pulled back, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips as Naruto grunted as he felt himself coming to the edge. His other hand wrapped tightly around Sasuke's own swollen dick as he refused to let the raven haired male cum yet. Naruto loved the image below him. Sasuke's usual pale skin was coated a soft shade of cherry red.

His eyes glittered with tears of pleasure. His skin glistened with sweat and Naruto's own seed. It was the absolute display of beauty in Naruto's opinion and he didn't want it to end just yet. He started to slowly pump Sasuke to let him know it was almost time as his thrusts became rougher and more desperate. Naruto leaned down closer to Sasuke's face as he kissed the spot under his right eye. " ... your beautiful Sasuke..." He whispered as he gave a strained smile as Sasuke closed his eyes as he tilted his head as he braced himself. It seem to go on for hours more before the two males could no longer even move. Sasuke had passed out long ago, but dreamt in bliss. His body exhausted, but ached with the aftermaths of pleasure. Naruto laid beside him, his arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke's lithe frame. The blonde's face half buried atop of Sasuke's soft fluff and his eyes half lidded as he stared forward at nothing in particular. Naruto knew he'd been a bit too rough and demanding with Sasuke this time, but he couldn't help it. After having to go a week without touching the other because of his work, he couldn't hold back. Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes. He knew he should try to sleep as well, but he was content to sit and listen to Sasuke's soothing breaths as he slept. Naruto didn't even mind that they were uncovered and naked as the day they were born. He just wanted to enjoy this moment.

When morning finally came, Naruto was awoken by the sound of birds being loud outside of their window. His face twisted in discomfort as he forced his eyes open and the sunlight overwhelmed his vision for a moment before it faded. He stared at the partially covered window before his gaze shifted. Naruto laid there for a moment as his brain caught up with the rest of him before he felt someone shift against him. A feeling he was use to. A feeling he'd come to expect and one he'd be lost without. He lowered his gaze and head a bit. A sleepy smile crossed his face as Sasuke curled up against him, no doubt disturbed by the noise of the birds as well. How late had they slept in? Naruto grunted as he slowly and carefully uncurled himself from around the sleeping Sasuke. He shifted to sit up as his feet touched against the floor. He raised his hand to rub at his eyes with his palm before sliding his hand through his short, spiky locks. Letting his hand settle on the back of his neck as he rubbed it and then proceeded to crack his aching neck. Naruto's gaze lifted when he heard a muffled noise and he glanced back over his shoulder as Sasuke turned over, his back now to Naruto as the blonde smiled. ' Ah, well Sasuke never was much of a mornin' person. ' He thought to himself as he shifted to stand as he turned and pulled the unused blanket up and over his sleeping mate.

Naruto didn't see any harm in letting Sasuke sleep in. The other had been through a lot lately. Naruto's smile faded as he realized he'd stopped in covering the other up to look at the oddly designed mark that seemed to be burned or branded into Sasuke's hip and side. It was hard to describe but to Naruto it looked like some kind of unknown flower with a serpent going through it, but the patterns and markings that surrounded it were foreign to him. From a time that once belonged to Gods and beings that Naruto knew little about. To Naruto ... it was just a reminder of what curelty his father and those of the past had done against Sasuke. Even if it had to be done, Naruto wondered if they knew the problems it would cause in the present. He closed his eyes as he finished laying the blanket over Sasuke before he stood up and sighed at the thought. How many wars had been fought in the last ten or so years just because of that mark and the power it held so tightly inside of Sasuke. Naruto turned as he walked out of the room and headed for the bathroom, figuring he should start with a shower. It felt good to have the water rushing down over him. His achy muscles felt relief as he stood there with his head lowered. His blonde hair flattened against his face as he often took the time to reflect. Seeing Sasuke's mark always stirred up thoughts and memories he'd much rather avoid. Naruto slightly opened his eyes as he stared down at the drain as the water rushed down it.

The village was on the verge of yet another war. Many thought it unfair that the Hidden Leaf had not only the power of the Nine Tails at their disposel, but also the power of a being that use to reign over the times of old. While he was dethroned because of his own doing, it was no secret that even as a corrupted God .. that there was no equal to the one known simply as KING by man. His true orgin name a mystery. Naruto only saw that insane power as a burden and hardship for the one he loved. Naruto frowned before he lifted his head as he glared at the wall somewhat. If he could only get rid of it ... perhaps he could spare Sasuke anymore pain, but he knew it was impossible. Naruto was taken from his thoughts when he felt the soft touch of something against his arm. He quickly turned his head and was surprised to see the person of his thoughts standing there. A very sleepy looking Sasuke was giving him a half lidded stare as he rubbed at his eyes. His other hand weakly latched onto Naruto for some kind of balance since he could hardly stand. Naruto blinked a few times before he turned to face Sasuke. " Sasuke? What's wrong ...?" He asked as Sasuke let out a yawn before he scowled at Naruto. " ... you took a shower without me." Sasuke spoke with a slightly annoyed tone. Naruto's face was filled with disbelief for a moment. He knew it would be pointless to defend himself even though he'd had good intentions. He chuckled a bit as he gently pulled Sasuke into the shower with him.

Wrapping his arm around the other to keep them both balanced as he stared down at Sasuke. " My apologizes your Highness ~ I had assumed the princess would want her beauty rest ~" Naruto teased as Sasuke lifted his gaze to scowl at him even more as he clicked his tongue in annoyance. " ... bastard ... your lucky I can barely move or I would clock you one good." Sasuke threatened, but to Naruto it was nothing but a cute attempt at Sasuke trying to be scary. Naruto leaned down as he nuzzled Sasuke's face as the ebony haired male blushed faintly, still scowling all the while. " Yes, yes, I know you'd deliver on that if you could ~ but for now I will enjoy the helpless Sasuke." Naruto spoke fondly as he shifted so that Sasuke and him were both under the hot water's embrace. He let Sasuke lean against him as he reached for the shampoo so they could both get cleaned up before they became rasins. Even though Naruto would have preferred a little shower sex, he knew better than to try after the night they'd had. Sasuke would really pay him back when he could walk. After their shower, Naruto finished getting dressed. Adjusting his headband a bit before he reached for the trademark red, white, and black coat of the hokage that he often wore. Passed down from his father and a well known symbol. Even though Naruto had just become hokage a few years ago, he was adjusting to a position of responsibility pretty well.

Considering what a wild brat he'd been back in his younger days, he was sure a lot of his peers and elders were surprised at how much he matured. Honestly, he had to thank Sasuke for a lot of that. What they had gone through together had pushed him to be better. To be stronger and to become a man worthy of the respect of others. Naruto of course still made his mistakes, but he never took anything for granted. Naruto walked out of the room and towards the kitchen, his stomach growling as the aroma of food started to fill the house. Sasuke could always cook. It surprised him, but then again he was sure it was a must learn skill when your abandoned as a child. Naruto paused in the kitchen as he stared forward at Sasuke's back. The other simply dressed in a form fitted black long sleeved shirt and a pair of tight fitted grey pants. It was casual wear for sure, but since the other was off Naruto didn't expect him to be dressed to the T in gear. " Smells good ~" Naruto chimmed as he moved towards the other. Sasuke covered the cooking food before he turned his head to look at Naruto. " It is just something quick since we got up so late ..." Sasuke trailed off as he stared at Naruto. Taking in his form. It still surprised him to this day how well Naruto had filled out as he became a man. He'd become quite handsome and adorned the look of hokage quite well. He blushed faintly at his thought and glanced off to the side with a scowl. Naruto paused infront of him as he blinked and tilted his head.

" You okay Sasuke? Your face is red." He pointed out as Sasuke's eyes lifted before he sharply scowled up at Naruto, who was only slightly taller than him now. " It is not!" He snapped as he turned around quickly and tried to avoid all front contact with the blonde period. Naruto looked confused but he simply chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed the back of Sasuke's neck. " Your red here too ~" He teased as Sasuke's eyes widened as he sharply slapped his hand over the spot on his neck as he moved forward before he turned around to glare daggers of embarrassment at Naruto. " You bastard ..! That isn't funny. I can't help it!" He retorted which in Naruto's opinion was a weak attempt to fight back, but he didn't mind. Sasuke was easily flustered and quick to snap, but he found it a cute reaction. Almost like a cat. Naruto raised a hand to his chin as he tilted his head back in thought. His mind already picturing a feline - like Sasuke and he grinned. Sasuke's eye twitched as he stared at Naruto, he knew the other was thinking up something dirty in that thick skull of his. He closed his eyes before he let out a sigh. " Your hopeless." Sasuke muttered as Naruto looked back at Sasuke and blinked once more before he pouted a bit. " Your so mean to me sometimes Sasuke. Don't you love me?" He asked as Sasuke's eyes lifted before he gave Naruto a side long glance and blushed once more.

" You .. already know the answer to that idiot." Sasuke muttered as he scowled before he closed his eyes. Naruto's gaze thinned before he offered a warm smile. " Mm ~ do I?" He asked as Sasuke closed his eyes as he clicked his tongue in annoyance before he turned and walked towards Naruto. He paused infront of the blonde before he leaned up and kissed Naruto straight on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened a bit in surprise. He tensed for just a moment before he relaxed and he leaned into the kiss. Deepening it as he placed his hands on Sasuke's hips as he tilted his head a bit. Sasuke's face taking on a deeper shade of red before the kiss was finally broken. Sasuke panted lightly as his eyes slowly opened and Naruto licked his lips, enjoying Sasuke's taste. " I stand corrected." Naruto spoke as he leaned forward and stole another kiss from the flustered Sasuke as he pulled the other closer to him. Sasuke already felt his knees growing a bit weak as he gripped on the sleeves of Naruto's arms. Sasuke hated how easily his body reacted to the simplest of things that Naruto did. Naruto pulled back before he lowered his lips to Sasuke's neck, attacking the exposed flesh with his lips and teeth as Sasuke tilted his head back slightly. He let out a soft noise as closed one of his eyes, " I - Idiot .. stop ... y-you don't have time for this ..." Sasuke scolded, but wasn't making much effort to stop Naruto. Naruto grinned against Sasuke's neck as he squeezed the other's hips.

" I can make ti-" Before he could finish though, he was yanked back suddenly. Naruto let out a gasp before he glanced to the side and was surprised to see a very annoyed looking Sakura. The pink haired female was doing her best to contain her anger. Naruto jolted as he blinked. " S - Sakura?! When did you -?" Sakura's eyes opened as she glared at Naruto. " I have been knocking on the door for the last ten minutes! Why am I not surprised to come in and find you all over Sasuke as usual?!" She snapped at Naruto as he let out a whine as he tried to get out of her grip. " I can't help it!" Sasuke on the other hand was flat out embarrassed and wondered how much Sakura had seen. His hand slapped over his neck to cover the mark that Naruto had left, even though it was pointless. His face still a bit red as he looked down. Sakura sighed as she finally relased Naruto and crossed her arms over her chest as she side glanced or more side scowled at the blonde male. " Sai and everyone else has been waiting on you for hours idiot!" She scolded even more as Naruto blinked, " What?" He sputtered out before he realized that today he'd had a meeting with the Kages of the other villages and he cursed. " Shit! I completely forgot!" He shouted before he glanced at Sasuke as he let out a sigh and Naruto frowned, " Save my food! I plan to eat it later! " Naruto shouted as he took off, but paused before he moved back inside and gave Sasuke a quick peck on the lips as Sasuke's eyes widened as he jolted a bit.

Sakura chased Naruto out the door as Sasuke was left standing there dumbfounded about everything that had just happened.


End file.
